New me or nah
by Ginnyj
Summary: Ginnifer è un' adolescente che è entrata a far parte della famiglia dei Cullen dopo essere stata trasformata. È la storia del suo rapporto con i Cullen, ma è anche una storia d'amore
1. Trasformazione

Dolore. Dolore è l'unica cosa che riesco a provare. Il fuoco mi sta uccidendo e io non posso fermarlo.

Dopo un tempo interminabile riesco ad aprire gli occhi. Dove mi trovo? In un luogo che si potrebbe definire freddo dal bianco delle pareti e dalla luce a neon. Sono stesa su un letto. Le lenzuola verdine profumano di dolce. Mi alzo. Nella stanza non c'è nessuno. Di fronte a me c'è un grande specchio con i bordi dorati. Mi ci rifletto. L'immagine che scorgo è troppo perfetta per essere me. Il vestito nero le calza a pennello, ricalca ogni singola curva del corpo di quella bellissima ragazza. È davvero una figura mozzafiato , il suo volto è così privo di imperfezioni, così bianco, da sembrare una bamobola di porcellana. I capelli castani scuri scendono sulle spalle di quella bellissima ragazza fin sotto al seno. Lo sguardo si posa sugli occhi. Rossi. Non posso essere io. Io non sono così perfetta. Dopo tutto quello che ho combinato.

\- Bambina- mi giro, il mio dottore è nella stanza. Sono in ospedale allora. - Sicuramente sai chi sono, sono il dr. Cullen. Carlisle.- Ovvio che so chi sia. Sono settimane che mi tocca vedere la sua figura perfetta nella stanza celeste d'ospedale che si preoccupa per me. Celeste, ecco appunto, non sono in ospedale. Questa è una stanza bianca.

\- Ginnifer, ci sono state delle complicanze e... Non ho potuto aiutarti se non così. Mi dispiace tanto.- Cosi? Cosa intende? Perché è dispiaciuto? -Vedi io e la mia famiglia...noi non siamo umani.- Si e io sono Jennifer Lopez. -Siamo vampiri.- Abbozzo un sorriso convinta che mi stia prendendo in giro.

-Vorrei tanto stare scherzando, ma purtroppo è la verità. Noi però siamo diversi dagli altri. Ci definiamo vegetariani. Ci nutriamo di sangue animale.-

Seguendo il filo del suo discorso mi accorgo che la mia mano sinistra e fissa sul mio collo cercando di placare quel bruciore nella gola che mi sta mettendo in agitazione.

Il dr. Cullen deve averlo notato perché riprende a parlare con una voce dolce e appena udibile: -Sta tranquilla è la sete. Due dei miei figli ti accompagneranno a caccia e ti sentirai meglio. Seguimi.-

Lo seguo. Fuori dalla stanza la casa rimane dello stesso colore, bianco. Percorriamo delle scale di legno e lo seguo fino ad un salotto. Ci sono due ragazzi uno dei quali è alto e muscoloso, ha capelli neri ricci e gli occhi marrone scuro in contrasto con la pelle chiarissima - Ciao, io sono Emmett- mi dice mostrando il suo sorriso migliore.

L'altro è alto, meno muscoloso di Emmett. I suoi capelli sono biondo cenere e gli occhi hanno la stessa tonalità di quelli dell'enorme vampiro al suo fianco. La sua aria è tutt'altro che allegra. Sembra quasi scocciato. - Si, andiamo- afferma, squadrandomi.

In tutto questo tempo non ho detto una parola, sono troppo spaventata e stanca per mettere a fuoco la situazione e capire cosa sia successo.

Questo vampiro mi sta mettendo altamente a disagio. La sua aria di superiorità mi fa sentire minuscola e insolente. Non mi fido di lui.

In un attimo ci troviamo a correre in un bosco. Il nostro andamento è molto veloce tra gli alberi. É quasi divertente. Emmett mi guarda -figo, no?- Lo guardo e gli sorrido.

Nonostante l'aspetto da duro sembra un tipo apposto.

Fiutiamo un odore dolce. Sangue. Sicuramente animale. Emmett suggerisce sia un'orso. Seguiamo le sue tracce fino a quando il mio olfatto non incrocia un odore più piacevole, più attraente, semplicemente più e inizio a correre nella sua direzione.

Mi arrampico su un albero,che forza! Ci sono tre ragazze. I loro cuori battono forti. Una di loro dice qualcosa e le altre ridono. Stanno fumando una sigaretta e io sto per rovinare quel momento che non tanto tempo prima avrei vissuto anch'io con le mie amiche. Scollego il cervello per un attimo e non so cosa succede dopo, fatto sta che la gola non mi brucia più ed i cuori delle ragazze non palpitano più. Emmett e l'altro mi raggiungono.

L'altro inizia ad urlare. - Cosa diamine non ti è chiaro? Dovevi seguire noi. Avevamo localizzato la preda. Non dovevi nutrirti di queste ragazze. Le hai uccise. Carlisle non sarà affatto contento e io non mi prendo affatto alcuna responsabilità. Emmett se vuoi occupatene tu.- sparisce.

Ha ragione. Ho ucciso delle innocenti. Sono un mostro? Non è giusto che io uccida dato che sono un vampiro? Emmett mi distoglie dai miei pensieri - Va a casa. Ci penso io qui.- Ma come mi lascia andare così? - Emmett... Mi... Dispiace.- Mi lancia un'occhiata comprensiva e mi volge un mezzo sorriso. Mi volto e inizio a correre verso l'abitazione del dottore. Dovevo ragionare, fare chiarezza in tutta quella confusione. Dov'ero quando tutto questo era successo? Sembrava un sogno, un brutto sogno. Questa non ero io e tutte queste persone erano solo marionette del mio subconscio.

L'altro è arrivato prima di me e ha già raccontato tutto. Carlisle sembra comprensivo e mi ha avvolto con un suo abbraccio. Mi ha detto di non preoccuparmi, che queste cose capitano a tutti i neonati vampiri e che presto ci farò l'abitudine. Ho deciso di non presentarmi al resto della famiglia, non oggi. Ho bisogno di un po' di tempo da sola e non di altri occhi pronti a giudicare. Torno in quella che pare essere la mia stanza e mi guardo allo specchio. A quel punto i ricordi riaffiorano. Quanto male. Quanto male ho fatto hai miei genitori. Sono una stupida e sono riuscita a rovinare anche le loro vite. Non mi perdoneranno mai.


	2. Partite e scuse

Angolo dell'autrice: Salve gente questo è il mio secondo capitolo, come avrete ben capito... Comunque, non so dove questa storia andrà a finire, ho qualche idea in mente in fase di elaborazione, e non so quanto sarà lunga. Se vi piace seguitela, se non vi piace mi farebbe piacere ricevere dei consigli. Mi piacerebbe molto dare più spazio agli altri personaggi della saga, anche se hanno un ruolo più marginale, per cui dopo questi primi due capitoli di "presentazione" cercherò di scrivere di più su di loro e sul loro rapporto con Ginnifer. Buona lettura!

I giorni passavano molto velocemente ed ogni giorno la mia vita da vampira migliorava ma allo stesso tempo diventava più oppressiva. Finalmente iniziavo a riuscire a gestire i miei impulsi quasi ferini e mi nutrivo solo di sangue animale, come tutta la famiglia. Tuttavia non c'erano molto svaghi, gli altri componenti della famiglia avevano degli incarichi o comunque andavano a scuola, ma c'era sempre qualcuno che restava a tenermi d'occhio. Un mio errore sarebbe stato un errore di tutti i Cullen. Trascorrevo il tempo leggendo, enciclopedie soprattutto, uno svago che avevo sviluppato nella mia vita da umana, oppure vedendo film e serie tv, ma qualcosa mancava e quel qualcosa mi stava facendo annoiare a morte, per quanto fosse possibile.

Il giorno dopo la mia trasformazione le ragazze si erano presentate a me. Esme, una donna molto bella dagli occhi oro e dal volto a cuore, i suoi capelli di un biondo ramato ed il suo sguardo era dolce e materno, difatti poteva essere considerata la mamma della famiglia. Alice non era facile da sopportare, sempre felice e stramba, aveva sempre qualcosa di inopportuno è quasi imbarazzante da dire. Sembrava un folletto, per la sua statura, dai capelli color corvino. E poi Rosalie, la creatura più bella che io avessi mai visto nella mia breve esistenza, poteva solo competere con la donna rappresentata a destra nella "Primavera" di Botticelli. I suoi capelli biondi scendevano fino alle spalle ed il suo fisico era così snello e slanciato, tuttavia il suo sguardo era sempre così triste e malinconico che quasi neanche la sua presenza era sopportabile.

Poi avevo conosciuto Edward, un ragazzo magro dai capelli castano-rossicci, un tipo molto silenzioso che avevo scoperto avere la capacità di leggere nel pensiero…

"In realtà no, molto raramente. Sta tranquilla prima o poi costringerà Jasper o Rosalie ad accompagnarla a fare shopping." Rispose al fatto che io mi chiedessi se Alice stesse mai zitta. "Tu…come?" domandati con un espressione sbalordita. "Ehm, leggo nel pensiero". " Ah figo" dissi. "Credo di si". Aggiunse sorridendo.

Ed infine avevo conosciuto Jasper, un tipo biondissimo e molto strano, come la sua ragazza, o meglio sua moglie, Alice.

Si perché in questa famiglia erano tutti pazzamente innamorati e felicemente sposati Alice e Jasper, Rosalie ed Emmett, Esme e Carlisle. Edward, io e l'altro, che avevo scoperto chiamarsi qualcosa tipo Tim, eravamo i single della casa. Tim comunque era sparito il giorno dopo il mio risveglio, ma nessuno mi aveva detto dove, non che mi interessasse. Mi ero fatta un'idea di lui e sicuramente non era positiva. Si insomma, non si era comportato affatto da essere comprensivo e inoltre non era nessuno per giudicarmi o rimproverarmi.

Passare il tempo con Emmett era la parte che preferivo in tutta la giornata. "Ehy baby, ti va una partita alla ps?" mi chiedeva quasi sempre quando tornava a casa da scuola, *quasi sempre* perché la maggior parte del tempo aveva da "fare" con Rosalie nel senso meno pudico del termine. E quei quasi sempre io accettavo.

Ad Emmett piaceva giocare, fare scherzi, nonostante il suo aspetto da gigante aveva un animo gentile e da bambino che non è mai cresciuto. Comunque abbiamo interrotto la nostra partita a fifa perché Tim si era messo d'avanti alla tv. Ben fatto Tim, mi stai sempre meno simpatico, hai interrotto la prima partita in cui finalmente stavo battendo Em. "Hey T, spostati". Gli dice il gigante sedutomi accanto sul divano. "Scusate" afferma venendosi a sedere accanto a me sul divano, dalla parte opposta ad Emmett.

"EMMETT" un urlo giunge dalla stanza di Rose ed Emmett ricambia l'urlo informandola del suo arrivo poi si rivolge verso Tim "Vuoi giocare tu al mio posto" entrambi lo guardiamo, io con la peggiore delle espressioni e Tim con un' espressione dubbiosa. "Okay". In un attimo Emmett sparisce e dopo aver lascito il joystick nelle mani del vampiro al mio fianco. Abbiamo ripreso a giocare, io lo guardo con la coda dell'occhio, ci stiamo davvero divertendo, nonostante quanto io non lo sopporti. "Tanto non vinci" annuncio con tono di sfida, dopo il mio ennesimo gol. "Vedremo" dice. Ci ho visto bene, infatti vinco.

A fine partita sempre con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo cerca di intraprendere una conversazione: "Comunque volevo chiederti scusa per la settimana scorsa."

"Sono cose che capitano." Rispondo con tono ironico.

"No davvero, sono stato davvero uno stronzo, non avrei dovuto prendermela con te, anzi dovevo stare più attento e non urlanti contro."

"Adesso che ti sei perfettamente definito posso anche considerare l'idea di perdonarti."

Ci voltiamo uno verso l'altro e iniziamo a ridere. "Rivincita?"


	3. Shopping

Io e Tim avevamo iniziato a legare molto nonostante la mia opinione iniziale nei suoi confronti. Era una persona abbastanza tollerabile, simpatica, tutto sommato gentile. Sembra restio quanto me nel raccontare il suo passato e fin quando non dovevamo farlo a me stava più che bene. Il tempo passava e lui era diventato il mio GAV. Tutto questo per ciò che avevamo stabilito una notte due mesi dopo la mia trasformazione.

Il mio umore, quella sera, non era dei migliori e per rilassarmi ero andata a stendermi sulla strada sotto le stelle, approfittando del clima estivo, infatti eravamo a luglio. Non ce la facevo più a stare chiusa nella villa a leggere libri e a giocare a videogame. Per quanto mi piacesse volevo di più, nonostante comprendessi bene la situazione e sapessi che non ero ancora in grado di gestire il mio istinto "animalesco", la mia gola mi torturava ed il sangue animale non sembrava offrire grande sollievo. Tim mi vide per terra ed inizio a fissarmi dall'alto.

"Vuoi essere investita dall'auto di Carlisle quando torna a casa … no, no, aspetta stai aspettando che un meteorite cada e ti colpisca in pieno, no oppure …"

"Tim, sta zitto." Dissi ridendo.

Sedendosi al mio fianco chiese: "Che succede? Al tuo GAV puoi dirlo"

"Il mio GAV?" Tim era molto bravo a sparare stronzate.

"Si hai presente, gli umani hanno i BFF così ho pensato che anche noi avremmo dovuto avere dei nomi per gli amici così ho deciso GAV."

"Interessante. E per cosa sta esattamente?" chiesi incuriosita.

"Grandi Amiconi Vampiri. Figo no?" A volte Tim sembrava tanto Emmett per ciò che diceva, l'aria spensierata e soprattutto per le fossette che apparivano sul suo volto quando sorrideva.

"Tu non sei normale." Affermai giocosamente.

"Disse quella che è stesa sull'asfalto." Disse scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.

La mia camera nella villa dei Cullen non era affatto male, non avevo cambiato nulla dal momento in cui mi era stata affidata. Aveva una struttura rettangolare le cui pareti erano dipinte di un bianco pulito che la illuminava maggiormente. Di fronte alla porta, si trovava un letto singolo, ricoperto con soffici lenzuola e coperta a fiori, e accanto ad esso vi era un piccolo comodino nero. Sulla parete sinistra al letto vi era una scrivania sormontata da mensole ed accanto ad essa vi era l'ingresso di un armadio. Sulla parete sinistra, invece, si apriva una porta-finestra che dava su un balcone, il quale si affacciava sulla foresta di fronte all'ingresso dell'abitazione. Ero seduta sul mio letto ad ascoltare ed era inizio settembre, quando sentii un leggero bussare alla porta della mia camera. "Avanti".

"Ciao cara" era la dolce Esme, che iniziavo a voler bene, che si venne a sedere con me. Io mi raddrizzai per farle più spazio. "Io e Carlisle, abbiamo pensato che tu ti stia annoiando a rimanere qui tutto il giorno da quattro mesi ormai. Così volevamo proporti di frequentare il liceo insieme a tutti gli altri." Annunciò sorridendo.

"Io… io non credo di essere capace di controllarmi."

"Sei capace di fare tutto se lo desideri." Disse Esme sistemandomi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "E poi potremmo fare una prova. Edward ci ha detto che non apprezzi gli indumenti che ti ha regalato Alice. Potremmo organizzare un pomeriggio per sole ragazze, così potremo conoscerci anche un po' meglio."

Neanche il tempo di finire di parlare ed udimmo la gioia di Alice che era al piano terra e probabilmente aveva previsto che avrei accettato. Alice infatti aveva il dono di prevedere il futuro. Tutto pur di uscire da questa casa per un po', anche la scuola.

"Suppongo che tu abbia capito che la mia risposta è si." Dissi ridendo, ed anche Esme rise.

"Allora ti lascio prepararti ed appena avrai finito ti aspetteremo giù." Disse voltandosi verso la porta.

"Aspetta. Mi … mi aiuteresti a scegliere cosa indossare?" Le chiesi.

"Oh … Certo!" Rispose stupita.

Non indossai nulla di particolare, un paio di jeans ed una felpa grigia, raccolsi i capelli in una treccia e fui pronta a uscire.

Io ed Esme scendemmo per le scali dove Rose e Alice ci stavano aspettando.

"Ti sembra il modo di vestirti per lo shopping?" disse Alice con fare irritato.

"Alice lasciami decidere come vestirmi, in fondo sono io la sedicenne vissuta in questo secolo, saremo pur nate nello stesso secolo, ma le cose sono cambiate."

Dopo queste mie parole sembrò quasi offesa e per tutto il tragitto nell'auto, guidata da Rosalie, fino al centro commerciale non spiccò una parola, il che era molto strano da parte sua.

All'ingresso del centro commerciale mi fermai impaurita. Rosalie mi prese sottobraccio e disse "sta tranquilla, ci siamo noi con te." In effetti nulla accadde e iniziammo con gli acquisti. Non era poi così difficile stare tra gli umani, la gola ovviamente bruciava, ma era sopportabile.

Entrando nei negozi, provando robe, scarpe e accessori, l'umore di Alice migliorò, mi perdonò e mi aiutò a scegliere. Uscimmo dal centro commerciale dopo quattro ore e a me sembrava di avere svaligiato tutti i negozi e con finalmente un guardaroba accettabile tutto mio ed in quel momento compresi che i Cullen erano spaventosamente ricchi, uno dei vantaggi di vivere in eterno.

Il tragitto da Seattle alla villa era più o meno di un'ora che impiegammo ascoltando musica, commentando gli acquisti e prendendoci gioco di Alice.

"Oh andiamo ragazze, la moda è un elemento fondamentale nella vita di una donna!" insisteva la piccola vampira.

"Dobbiamo farlo più spesso, uscire, dico." Dissi sorridendo.

"Certo, non che Alice ci darà la possibilità di non farlo,comunque." Scherzo Rosalie.

"Pronta per la scuola adesso?" Mi domandò Esme.

Lo ero e finalmente ero felice per questa famiglia che iniziavo a sentire più mia e che mi faceva quasi accettare la condizione di vampira.

Angolo dell'autrice: spero questo nuovo capitolo vi piaccia. In tal caso seguite la storia per restare aggiornati ed in caso contrario recensite, le critiche sono ben accette.

Questo non è ciò che in realtà volevo scrivere, tuttavia per continuare con il racconto avevo bisogno di questo passaggio. Tim e Ginnifer chi sa dove andranno a finire...


End file.
